Image-processing systems may be utilized by visually impaired persons to obtain images of text and to process the text images so that the corresponding text can be audibly read aloud to the user by an appropriate text-to-speech engine. In such image-processing systems, optical character recognition engines may be utilized to convert text in an image format into text in a character-based format for further processing by the text-to-speech engine. Often, however, the text may not be optimally aligned with respect to horizontal in the image to be processor, or the image itself may not have been captured in a sufficient alignment with respect to horizontal, thereby causing the text to be rotationally offset from horizontal. Typically, an optical character recognition engine may require the text in the image to be aligned within a certain range, typically +/−10 degrees from horizontal, in order to be able to properly recognize the characters contained in the text.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.